


Первая покупка

by Lapsa



Category: AKUNIN Boris - Works, Эраст Петрович Фандорин - Борис Акунин | Erast Petrovich Fandorin - Boris Akunin
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapsa/pseuds/Lapsa
Summary: Написано на дайри-однострочники по заявке "Маса. Первый самостоятельный поход по магазинам после приезда в Россию Н+"





	

Маса не мог больше ждать. Да, он стоически терпел ужасную местную кухню - господину было не до страданий слуги, вынужденного питаться прожаренным до черноты мясом коров. Господин занимался делом, и Маса не отвлекал его по пустякам и не просил позволения сходить в лавку. Но когда подлый гвоздь порвал на спине кимоно, Маса понял, что пора покупать новое. Конечно, горничная – очень хорошая и красивая женщина весом не меньше тридцати канов - зашила кимоно для любимого «китайчика», а Маса, как всякий истинный японец, ценил старые вещи, но господин был щеголем, и верный слуга не мог его позорить.

Вооружившись словарем, Маса отправился за покупками.

В первом же магазине мужского, дамского и детского платья его ожидала неудача.

На манекенах ничего похожего на кимоно не было, а приказчик не понял объяснений Масы, хотя тот старательно выговаривал:

\- Кимоно давай. Курасивый.

И тут Масе повезло – в соседнем отделе он увидел то, что нужно.

Кимоно было странного европейского покроя, но «курасивым»: из желтого шелка, расшитого серебристыми цветами, с кистями на рукавах… Маса сразу нацепил обновку. Прохожие на улицах оглядывались - наверное, никогда не видели подданных страны восходящего солнца.

Господин вернулся поздно, усталый и печальный. Увидев слугу, он расхохотался:

\- Маса, т-ты зачем дамский халат надел?


End file.
